


Highschool AU

by Neonixin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: Dwight gets to know Jake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I may not even finish it. if you would like to see it continued please comment below. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Highschool Au

 

 

Dwight had spent most of his life alone, since the time he was a kid to the time he first reached High School. His parents had told him to go and make more friends, what they didn’t know was that he already had tried. He had joined groups of kids chatting or simply played a some random game with them but it always ended the same. With him being the laughing stock of the crowd. He continued to try however, walking up to groups, chatting, and in the end being made fun of. He spent most of his time at school alone, whether it being eating lunch alone or attending class alone either way he did it alone. He finally had given up around High school.

It had been a normal day for Dwight that was until he heard a commotion in the hallway. Looking up he could see David King and Jake Park arguing over something (more like David yelling at Jake who simply glared back and said some random comment every now and then). Jake then stood up angrily before making his way to the back of the class where the only seat was the one right next to Dwight. Dwight froze when he heard the seat next to him be tugged away from the table and Jake sit down. He remained frozen even when the teacher started their lecture. Dwight had started getting a kink in his back from keeping it frozen in that posture. He was scared to move, he was so awkward with human interactions and communicating that he was afraid by moving he’d initiate something. It didn’t take Jake long until he noticed Dwight's statue like behavior.

“You ok?” Jake finally asked more out of confusion then anything. Dwight nodded his head in response, freezing again when his glasses fell from his face and onto the desk. They both stared at the glasses neither one making a move to grab them. Dwight finally reached up over the desk and snatched his glasses before putting them back onto his face. He tried his best to ignore Jakes glances.  
Dwight almost sighed in joy when the bell finally rang. When he stood up there was an audible pop from his spine. Jake gave him another look before making his way to his next class.  
Dwight remained seated crossing his arms and then resting his forehead against them on the table. He was once again cursing himself for not being able to speak like a normal human being. It wasn’t long until he heard the bell ring again, signalling that the next class had started. Pulling himself off of the table Dwight walked to the nurses, he didn’t feel like going to class today.  
Dwight had simply lied about having a headache to the nurse and ended up laying on one of the beds for the rest of the hour until the bell to go home rang.

Dwight had gone home to shouting and arguing. Although it wasn’t as bad as it was younger his parents still fought. He knew they were getting dangerously close to divorcing, which was probably the best option anyway since neither one of them seemed to get along. Dwight had started doubting if either one of them loved him at all. He knew his father didn’t, the man didn’t love anyone as far as he could tell but his mother and he had been so close when he was younger. It pained Dwight now when she hardly responded to anything he said. Not daring to be seen and make the argueing worse Dwight tiptoed up the stairs and to his room. There he sat on his bed and wrapped his arms around his legs. He could here the voices still although they were muffled. He remained sitting there for the next couple of hours waiting for night to come. He could have read a book or simply done his homework but he wasn’t in the mood. Recently he hasn’t been in the mood for a lot of things, especially the things he liked the most such as drawing or reading. A strong feeling of loneliness and depression had taken over for the last two months.  
Sitting on his bed the argueing finally quit as a door slammed, shaking the house. Tears began in form in Dwight's eyes as he laid his head on the pillow not even bothering to change or pull the covers over his body. He simply curled into a ball and tried his best not to cry in fear that someone might hear.  
When morning finally came Dwight had enough time to take a shower, dress, brush his teeth, and grab his things before anyone woke up, that's if anyone was here. Bolting out the door Dwight ran to school. He wouldn’t be late he left early in fact, he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t run into any trouble and by trouble Dwight meant bullies. He had gotten aggressively bullied when he was younger but that had started to fade as he grew older though it still happened time to time.  
He got though his first few classes with no trouble making it to his fifth hour with ease. Keeping his head down he continued to make his way to the back of the room, where his seat was. He had just leaned down to pull some things out of his back when he heard someone walk up to him and sit down in the seat next to him. Looking up Dwight noticed it was Jake again who barely even glanced his direction until Dwight had sat up in his seat.

Jake barely talked to anyone, in fact he hated talking to people but being the rich kid in school besides King didn’t allow him to just disappear however (which Jake would of preferred). He had walked into school and practically had to sneak his way through so that he didn’t have to talk to any of the other kids.  
He had sat down next to Dwight and would’ve ignored him completely if he hadn’t of looked so….sad.

“You alright?” Jake asked glancing over at Dwight. Raising his head Dwight nodded in response.

“Ok then” Jake replied looking back to the front of the classroom. He kept glancing over at the other boy who seemingly didn’t notice.  
Dwight had noticed Jakes constant glances but marked it up as another person making fun of him.  
The teacher eventually handed back the papers, Jake couldn’t help but glance at Dwight's grade as the paper was set down. He was greeted with an A while his paper read a less desirable grade. Sighing he knew if his father saw this he’d be getting a lecture. Tearing the paper up he glanced at Dwight again who had slid the paper off of his desk and onto the ground.

“You tutor?” Jake asked receiving a confused face in response.

“I, I can” Dwight replied, barely managing to form words fast enough. It had been a long time since anyone had really talked to him.

“Good, library at five sound good” Jake asked while glancing up at the board where the teacher was writing another sentence on the board that made no sense to Jake at all.  
Upon hearing Jakes response Dwight merely nodded unable to find the words he was looking for. He didn’t care to go home and the opportunity to make a new friend seemed to good. Jake had seen the nod out of the side of his eye and made a sort of grunt to acknowledge it.  
The rest of the hours past smoothly for Dwight before he finally had to make his way to the library. He arrived quiet early and had ended up doing the homework he had to do yesterday and today. Finishing up the last part of his work he noticed that Jake had strolled in with the most disinterested face Dwight had ever seen on a student. When Jakes and Dwights eyes meet the other man seemed to get slightly more interested but not by much.  
Jake grabbed the seat and pulled it back before slumping into it next to Dwight. They both waited a moment before Jake sat up and pulled out his papers from his earlier class.

“Sorry, I’ve had a rough day” Jake replied while rubbing one of his eyes. Dwight nodded as he grabbed the papers from Jake and looked them over. Good, this was good, he already had done these a bit earlier and knew all the answers. Now was the hard part, getting Jake to know them too. They started out pretty good at the beginning, Jake caught on quiet quickly and Dwight managed to keep his stuttering under control but as time wore on Jake became more and more slouched in his seat until it was apparent that he was napping.

“J-Jake? You have to be awake to do your homework” Dwight replied looking down at the other boy. Jake was unresponsive clearly exhausted. Dwight waited a minute before looking at the time and back at Jake. he would have to leave soon and there was no way Jake would be able to do all of this without help before tomorrow. Dwight began to bite his nails as he tried to wake Jake up again. The boy remained unresponsive as he continued to snore on. Sighing Dwight decided to go ahead and fill out the rest of the answers, he had seen Jakes grade and would be failing the class if he didn’t fix it soon. Dwight felt like a criminal as he completed the rest of Jakes homework before placing the papers back in Jake's bag. He attempted once more to wake the boy before grabbing Jakes coat and placing it over him. He would have tried a bit harder to wake the boy but he didn’t want any of Jake's potential wrath upon being woken up during his apparently sweet, sweet nap.


	2. Hello Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake decides to spend time with Dwight and take him out somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this will get continued or not.

Jake had woken up alone in the library slightly confused before remembering that he had asked Dwight to help him with his work. Sighing he decided to finish it tomorrow. Standing up Jake grabbed his things along with his coat that had been laying on top of him. He assumed that Dwight had put it on him before leaving. He had walked clear to his car before pausing right before stepping in. he didn’t exactly want to go home. his family was one of the richest people in the state and most of them had gone on to do great or awful things. That is all except Jake, it had taken around two years of convincing for Jake's father finally agreed to let him go to a public schools. He didn’t exactly like the private schools everyone there was out for themselves and had snob issues.  
Jake crawled into the car and sat on the seat for a while before putting the key into the slot and starting the car before begrudgingly driving home. Once there he somehow managed to sneak all the way upstairs and into his room before lying down on the bed. Sighing Jake remembered he had to do the work that Dwight and he didn’t finish. Frowning Jake rolled over before passing out on the bed.   
Jake almost rolled off the side of the bed when his alarm went off. It only took Jake about twenty minutes to get dressed, collect his things, brush his teeth, and run out the door. He made to his car with ease before pulling out of his parking space and driving off.

Almost falling into the chair hours later Jake had made it to the class Dwight was in. he had hoped the other could help him finish the paper up but the boy seemed to be sick today. Sighing he decided to go ahead and take the blow again. His father wouldn’t be happy about his current grade but that man was never happy and Jake could honestly care less at this point.   
Pulling the paper out of the bag Jake noticed that none of the answers seemed to be blank. After staring at the paper Jake had noticed the slight difference in handwriting realizing that Dwight had finished the rest of his paper for him while he slept. He sat in stunned silence before the teacher walked by and practically plucked the work out of Jakes hands. Most of the kids here would of just left him to fail and although it was basically cheating it would at least help him not fail the quarter. Reaching up Jake ran his fingers through his hair before resting his chin on his hand. He’d have to thank Dwight later, he also needed to get his grade up. That’d have to be the excuse to talk to the other boy some more. He glanced over at the empty seat before gazing at the board. Without the nervous boy next to him the table seemed lonely. Jake sighed again before resting his chin on the table.

Dwight had stayed home all day the day before, not because he was sick he just didn’t feel like going to school that day. It's not like anybody was missing him and his grades would stay the same practically. He was dragging his feet as he walked to school doing his best not to let the tears fall from his eyes. Perhaps he should of skipped today as well. 

Struggling through hours and hours of classes did not help Dwight's mood any either it worsened it in fact almost to the point where Dwight wasn’t even trying anymore, he was just going to class and sitting there staring at the board. Walking up to the table in the back of the class he noticed Jake was there. He found it strange the silent boy seemed to be watching him but he wasn’t in the mood to question it much. Dropping is things on the ground Dwight sat in the chair and leaned over the table while wrapping arms around his face in an attempt to wait the class out. The first part of class went pretty much the same, with Dwight ignoring the teachers lectures. He lifted his head up when he felt pressure on his back. He looked over to see that it was Jakes hand on him. The boy leaned closer to Dwight before whispering.

“You ok?” Jake asked clearly concerned now. Dwight nodded before putting his head back down.

“I think your lying” Jake said determined, “Look I wanted to talk to you about something. Can you meet me after school today?” Jake asked hoping that he wasn’t pushing the boy. Dwight simply nodded before going back to what he had been doing.

It was about two hours before the bell finally rang and Dwight began his walk to the library. He had already assumed Jake wanted help with the homework given out today and was bringing the needed materials. Walking in the library Dwight made his way over to the table Jake was at before sitting down and pulling out a couple books.

“Lets not do that” Jake said not in the mood to do homework.

“W-What do you m-mean?” Dwight asked clearly confused now.

“Well, I did want help with the work but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about” Jake replied.

“W-what did you want to t-talk about then?” Dwight asked slowly putting his things away. He was already guessing that the other boy was going to tell him to leave him alone. Like the others did but that was a little absurd since he didn’t really talk to Jake in the first place.

“I wanted to say thanks for doing the rest of my homework” Jake replied staring at the bookshelves next to them. Dwight had remained in the seat quiet while Jake talked, he was slightly surprised about what Jake had said. No one really thanked him before.

“What about today's homework?” Dwight asked trying to turn Jakes attention to something else. Jake gave him a look of pure boredom.

“Why don’t we not do that” Jake said clearly trying to avoid doing homework.

“Oh, ok” Dwight said while standing up. He was beginning to grab his things before Jake had grabbed his arm.

“You wanna go get ice cream or something?” Jake asked. He was bored and Dwight seemed to need a pick me up right now.

“Oh….you, you don’t…..have to” Dwight replied. He’d like to go with Jake but guessed it wouldn’t take him long to screw things up. Jake had stood up and grabbed his things before grabbing a hold of Dwight's wrist and pulling him out of the school.

“Its ok, I, I g-good” Dwight tried again. He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

“Be quiet, I’m taking you” Jake replied pulling open the cars side door and almost throwing Dwight in.

“But!” Dwight had said before Jake shut the door and hopped into the drivers side.

“Have a favorite place?” Jake asked while starting up the car.

“No” Dwight replied.

“Come on, you have to have somewhere you like to go” Jake said pulling the car out of the drive.

“I don’t go to restaurants” Dwight said staring at his bag. Jake glanced over at Dwight before mentally kicking himself.

“Alright then I’ll pick a place, I have one you might like” Jake said. Already heading towards the restaurant. Dwight sat quietly in the seat feeling awkward. They had finally arrived at the place.

Jake had walked into the building with Dwight on his heels. Once inside Jake instructed Dwight to sit down at a table while he disappeared into the line. Finding a good table Dwight waited for Jake to return. He looked around out of boredom. He had never really been in a restaurant before no one's ever took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please comment, your comments are keeping this fanfiction alive.


	3. Stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I think this fan-fiction is either going to take a while to update or I'm just going to abandon it.

Remaining seated while Jake was busy, Dwight had begun playing with the napkins that had laid on the tables. He almost jumped out of his seat when Jake plopped in the seat across from him.

“It’ll be a little bit” Jake mumbled.

“What’d y-you g-get?” Dwight asked struggling to make a sentence without stuttering, “I th-thought we w-were just getting some ice cream” Dwight said. He already wasn’t comfortable with Jake buying him that.

“Changed my mind” Jake said, glancing at his watch, “You allergic to anything?” He added before Dwight had a chance to speak or complain.

“No” Dwight said. He wondered why the other boy was even hanging out with him.

“I think I should get going, I have something to do” Dwight said, attempting to escape, he was feeling awkward.

“Relax, I’ll take you back in a minute” Jake replied, he didn’t know the guy very well but could catch an excuse or lie very quickly with him, he didn’t stutter when lying. In fact he said it almost like a computer, Jake assumed it was an excuse he used a lot and if Jake question what he had to do he assumed Dwight would just reply with another common answer. Not many people didn’t want to hang out with Jake, although he usually carried the sour attitude people always tried to talk to him. His father being rich seemed to attracted the most determined people. This was the first time Jake had to make an effort to start a conversation.

“Hey Dwight, What do you like doing?” Jake asked while fiddling with an advertisement on the desk. The other boy just shrugged.

“ You have to like doing something” Jake said.

“I l-like to r-read” Dwight said trying to keep his answer short.

“Read what?” Jake asked almost instantly. Dwight’s face started to heat up in embarrassment. He wasn’t used to someone talking to him this much, he didn’t know what to do. Spotting the food Jake ordered Dwight changed the subject. He was almost thankful for the distraction.

“Hey, look” Dwight said motioning towards the food. Jake grunted before getting up and paying. Dwight shifted nervously in his seat, it really had been a long time since he’s talked with someone. He realized he was biting his nails just before Jake returned at the table. The other boy handed him a bag before motioning back towards the car, at this point Dwight was just wanting to disappear. He could barely talk to the dude and the other boy has already bought him food and driven him around. Sighing Dwight opened the door before sitting down in the passenger seat.

“You good?” Jake asked while putting turning the keys to the car. Dwight nodded in response but didn’t say anything, for some reason he felt like he’d just screw it up….again. Dwight remained quiet while Jake pulled out of the parking lot.

“You want me to drive you home or stop at the school?” Jake asked. Dwight thought a minute before answering.

“You can j-just stop by the school. I don’t, I don’t w-want to bother y-you or anything. If you want to t-take me home thats fine but y-you can j-just stop by the s-school” Dwight replied, he could feel his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Jake was silent for a moment before speaking again.

“Where's your home?” the boy questioned. Dwight was silent for a couple of minutes.

“You s-should just drop me off at school” Dwight said while clutching his things a bit tighter. Jake noticed that but said nothing.

“You sure?” Jake asked one final time. He could see Dwight nodding out of the corner of his eye and sighed, “Alright”. The boys didn’t talk for the rest of the drive. Dwight had thank Jake several times once they were at the school and didn’t move from his spot on the sidewalk until Jake was out of view.  
Once Jake was out of view he started walking towards his house, it was always a long walk but Dwight would rather walk than let Jake hear his parents shouting or worse something breaking. He reached his house after walking for a ways, he hadn’t touched whatever Jake had bought him, he felt too guilty at the moment. Opening the door Dwight winced as the shouting loudened. He quickly made his way up the stairs and into his room hopefully not being seen at all. After in his room and sitting on his bed did Dwight finally go through the bag of contents while working through his homework.  
He jumped when he heard something downstairs get thrown and smash into some glass object. One of them must have been drinking Dwight assumed as he finished up his homework. There was another smashing sound before the front door was slammed shut and the squeal of the tires were heard before the house went silent. Biting his bottom lip Dwight felt incredibly lonely, he changed clothing and crawled under the covers. Dwight fought the urge to cry the entire time. It wasn’t even near the time he went to bed but Dwight didn’t want to have to wait through hours and hours of silence. Sniffing he finally lost the battle and let the tears stream down his face. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong, surely there was something that he was doing to make him feel like this, right? Sighing before turning over he hoped that perhaps Jake would talk to him tomorrow, that’d be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was probably boring, sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys. if you want to see this continued remember to comment.


End file.
